Second Chance
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Primus brings Rampage & Depth Charge back as humans & gives them many tests to pass, giving them a chance to make up for all of their rivalry. What are the tests and why do they have to help these two human girls? Rated M to be safe.


**Zirconia:** Sepora belongs to me, Ebony belongs to Darkshadow/Jessie. This started out as a fanfic then ended up as an rp. Don't like? Don't read. My keyboard sucks so letters are going to be missing here and there.

* * *

"Where…am I?"

It was dark but light enough for the light fog to be seen.

The darkness was beautiful to him.

Beautiful and comforting…

…considering he was just killed by that wretched manta ray!

Depth Charge had finished him off, taking his own life in the process.

'Rampage.'

The dead Predacon looked up upon hearing his name.

'You are a very complicated one.'

A being stood before him, taller than him and he was…gorgeous.

"Who are you?"

"I do believe you and your kind know me as Primus."

Primus? So, he was real after all.

Rampage could only stand there with wide optics. The mech in front of him had the most gorgeous golden optics and a gentle face that could turn into a stern one at any moment, if needed.

'I'm willing to give you another chance to live.'

"Forget it. I'd rather stay here."

Primus moved to Rampage's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'My child, no one is able to stay here. It's either here,' He pointed above to a beautiful place full of light and happiness, 'Or here.' He pointed down to a place where the torment was so horrible, Rampage himself was even terrified by the site, 'I'm going to warn you, Rampage. You are not going up any time soon.'

Rampage knew he was damned to the pit, he never really cared. But now, seeing the scene before him, he was in tears from the sight. Rampage never cried but all beings that claimed to be 'tough' were always broken by the site of eternal damnation.

'I'm willing to give you another chance at life. Another chance for your soul to be saved.'

Rampage knew then that he had to change his act in order to stay away from the pit.

'I know you, child. It will be hard.'

Rampage opened his eyes and a white ceiling came into view. His body hurt, what in the name of Primus…

"Primus!" He said out loud, remembering everything, "How weak and foolish of me to be afraid of such a thing!"

He shifted and brought a hand up and placed his palm on his forehead.

"I wonder what this test is he's-" He noticed his hands, they were covered with skin! Squishy skin!

"Oh my God! I'm a human!"

Then everything hit him at once like a memory of sorts. He lived here in this one bedroom house, not big but it wasn't to little. He had a lot of something called 'money' so he didn't have to work. No friends were ever visiting because he had none, 'What a positive beginning this is.' He thought.

He looked at the table against the wall on the other side of his bed to see a note.

Standing, he made his way over to it and began to read, 'Good deeds can make up for bad ones. Change your ways then we'll talk.'

Rampage began to pout, "No more fun and games…" He thought for a minute, "This may prove to be a challenge. Hehehe, I will pass. No playmates will be involved."

He walked out of his home and, even though it was in the middle of the night, decided to take a walk down the sidewalk. Lost in his thoughts, and distracted by the pretty lights of the city, he wasn't really paying attention to anything-

-until he heard a scream in one of the alley ways.

"Let me go!"

Several rude comments were made after those three words so Rampage decided to sneak in to see what was happening.

'Violence is always a good thing.' He thought.

Silently approaching the scene, he saw a group of men huddled around something. What Rampage wasn't expecting was seeing a beautiful woman when a few of them decided to move out of his way of vision. Rampage knew what they were planning on doing to the girl, considering she was bruised up with her clothes ripped in various spots. Then he remembered, 'Primus, you never were one to waste time.'

"I think she's scared?"

'You drunken dumb ass.' Rampage thought.

The bigger of the group picked the girl up and held her against the wall. This was when Rampage decided to strike.

"So this is how you humans treat a female of your species?" Making his way out of the shadows he walked up to the leader of the group, "Hands off of the angel."

"Who the fuck are you?" The girl yelped as she was dropped to the ground.

Rampage knew he was going to be attacked so just sighed, grabbing the man's fist in his hand when he tried to punch him. Squeezing the fist with his fingers, he felt the man stab him in his chest, he grinned, "I suppose I will have playmates after all. How amusing this will be!"

The other guys had knives and other weapons out, ready to help the bigger one out if need be.

It didn't even last a second between the two. The others freaked out but stood there, watching this red haired man who had just murdered their group leader, the wound in his chest healed completely. His tanned skin in the darkness almost made him blend in with the shadows and the huge tattoos in the form of an X on his inner wrists and upper arms made him look even more terrifying.

"Leave the female alone. I will not hesitate to tie each and every one of you up and slowly kill you one by one in front of each other. Perhaps I'll even feast on your dead bodies while the ones that are still alive are watching."

They stepped back.

"It will be very slow and wonderfully painful, I can promise you that, my loving children."

That was it for the gang of guys. They ran from the area instantly.

The girl was trembling, crying when he made his way to her. He felt a sudden change in his mood, one he couldn't explain.

"Come," The words came out in a gentle tone, "Lets get you cleaned up, my dear."

"You WHAT!?"

"Depth Charge, do you realize who your speaking too? Don't raise your voice to me! I'm giving you another chance at life."

"Yes, I do PRIMUS! But your giving him a shot at life also, yet again!"

"I believe you can both learn from one each other. But you must connect with one female there. You haven't had love in so long, and know what it feels like. If you find the correct one, she will lead you in the right direction."

"Love? We have to work together. That's a kick in the lug nuts!"

Depth Charge was not expecting what was coming next, not even in his wildest dreams. Help a female, and fall in love with her? He pushed love out of his mind for the longest time. He just hoped that Rampage and him wouldn't be close to each other. But, was he in for a bunch of surprises. And he HATED surprises!

"So you ran away because you were being treated bad at home only to be treated even worse on the streets?"

The two were back at his house and Rampage was doing something he thought he'd never do, he was helping this human is more ways than one.

He was mesmerized by her beauty. He could see her more clearly now that she had showered and got all of the dirt off of her. She was beautiful before even when wearing torn clothes and messy hair. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.

Life…

Lives, now.

He had fixed her something to eat and gave her one of his shirts to wear.

The shirt was baggy, a button up shirt that was now showing her shoulder.

"Sorry, it isn't like I have any female clothes here."

"Female?"

"…Yes?"

"You speak like you're from another world."

"Oh, yes…I, it's a long story."

She smiled at him, "Thank you for all this."

Thank you?

No one had ever thanked him before.

"Y-you're welcome, my dear."

Her green eyes lit up with her smile, her brown hair with touches of blonde highlights spilling over her shoulder…she was gorgeous.

"I shouldn't have let those other little boys run. I should have put them to sleep forever for harming such a beautiful creature."

"Creature?" She raised an eyebrow up, "How thoughtful…of you…but my name is Ebony."

"Ebony. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful angel. Just call me Rampage."

　　　　A girl, a lonely girl was walking through the dim, dark streets. She was known for having a loner side to her, and to tell the truth she didn't mind it...well not so much. She couldn't take how stressful her home life was, so she decided to move out. But, unwise thinking she didn't have a job, all she had was her life saving's...and it was running out quickly.  
　　　　  
　　　　She had long brown hair, that ran down past her shoulder's. Her eyes were the color of a honey brown, though sometimes they seemed to change. She was her own type of person, she loved being independent, and not needing to depend on anyone. As well as; not following, being her own leader.  
　　　　  
　　　　Depth Charge was not pleased at all, of what he has become. Not personality-wise. But physically. He was a human! He had blond hair, long enough to be gelled up, into tiny spikes at the tips of the hair. He was muscular, which was one think he smirked about. Because he knew humans we're weak, he didn't want to look like a puny weakling. His optics, though humans called them eyes were a deep ocean blue color.

He was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a tight white beater. "Not the best looking, though not the worse." He had high expectations, obviously Primus didn't want him to be to cocky about his looks. "Alright...a female...?"

"That's not the only thing you need to do Depth Charge. Do good deeds, your female will come as well the deeds."

"Yeah...Yeah." Depth Charge was not pleased at all, what was he supposed to do! It was dark outside, could he even do good deeds out in the dar-

"OUCH!" Depth Charge looked and saw a young female in front of him. The two humans slammed into each other.

"Err, watch it!" Depth Charge snarled, but than he remembered, he needed to find a female. This could be the lucky lady, he may need to help her.

"Sorry."

"Oh, no, no. I apologize." Depth Charge looked like a rocker guy, something the female was very attracted to. "Are you hurt-?"

"Oh, the name is, Sepora. And yeah, I'm okay-?"

"Depth Charge. Just call me, Depth Charge." He stretched out his arm's showing on his left arm, reading; Depth. And on the right arm; "Charge."

Rampage watched the girl as she slept in his bed. He took the couch, of course. He felt that it was the right thing to do, which was weird for him.

Oh, the strength he would need now that he felt the need to actually protect this beautiful creature that came into his life.

'Hope you're happy now, Primus. How am I going to get through this?'

'You're human now. You will not be able to hear me anymore since you're human instincts are growing. You will have to pray and look for my signs.'

"WHAT?!" He covered his mouth real quick then looked at the sleeping angel beside him to make sure he didn't wake her.

He stood for another minute and ran a finger through her soft hair, "Well, maybe I can make it through this test. As long as I have her by my side."

'She will understand who and what you are, just wait until the time is right to explain everything to her.'

Rampage had the sudden panicked thought as to what it would be like if she rejected him.

Human emotions were always confusing him.

The two talked for a while, and led to Sepora's apartment building. She really never slept in her apartment at night, she usually did in the day, she was almost scared to be in there alone at night. Hence, why she was out at night. She adored the night, anyways.

"Why so hesitant?" Depth Charge asked, he didn't want to leave her, he felt like she was the female that Primus was talking about.

"Just get spooked when I'm there alone at night, that's all."

Depth Charge smirked, and Sepora noticed that and tried to fix her words. "I'm not trying to sleep with you." His smirk grew bigger, and he almost began to laugh. "Well, your very handsome, and having a sexy bo-"

She just figured that'd she was probably going to dig a hole, and just gave up on talking for a minute.

"I am inviting myself to spend the night." He roughly said, as he gently pushed her through the hallway.

Sepora had a feeling that she was not going to fall asleep. She had a beautiful, no, SEXY man in her apartment. She was NOT going to go to sleep now. She wanted to get to know him. He seemed so tough on the outside, but had a small amount of sweetness to him.

"Depth Charge, do remember good deeds will get you far in this life, just as it would have in your last life. You chose the right female. Take care of this one, she is fragile beyond all belief."

That next morning Ebony's bruises were almost gone, the cuts on her chest were healed. They were out shopping for her some clothes since she had agreed to stay with him. Rampage couldn't help but chuckle at Ebony. She was wearing a pair of his baggy jeans that rested barely on her hips and, now, was wearing a skin tight dark blue tank top. She looked just so adorable to him.

Adorable…

Now THAT'S a word he never used before.

"Raaaaampaaaaage!" She caught his attention after waving a hand in front of his face.

"O-oh-! W-what?"

"I said thank you!"

"O-oh…" Once again, not used to hearing someone thanking him, "You're welcome."

Then she done something he least expected. She hugged him.

Then he done something she least expected. He actually blushed.

"Um… Let's… go get something to eat, hm?" He decided to explain everything that he was and is to her while they ate.

"So, you killed an entire colony, went into something called the Beast Wars, then was killed by the last survivor of this colony?"

He nodded.

"I always get stuck with the strange ones. Oh well, not a bad thing. So now you have to become a good person more or less, right?"

"Yes."

"I can help you!" She smiled at him with the same smile she had the other night after he rescued her, the smile that made him melt inside.

"I'm confused, though. When I'm around you… it seems like everything else is not even there. It's like I would do anything to see you smile or hear your laugh. It's freaking me out, I've never felt concern for others before…"

Hours passed by, and the daylight was approaching. Depth Charge was not thinking, but he knew he was going to have to be honest, and hold onto this one. It had been years, since he was with someone. X ruined that.

"I need to tell you something." DC sighed, and he sounded serious.

Sepora's eyes got wider, she felt like she was going to have a panic attack with the seriousness in his voice. "I-i-is everything okay?" Did she do something wrong? Or say something she was about to regret? She didn't think so, she just told him about her life.

"I try to help everyone." Those were her words and they echoed in his mind. "Even those that don't want my help. I think of everyone before myself. I have to."

"I think everything will be alright, just listen to everything I have to say. Don't speak until I finish." The last part was almost more of an order than a suggestion. Without saying anything, she just nodded.

"I was on a colony called, Omicron..." He began to tell her about star base rugby and colony Omicron. Nothing about this conversation made him smile, almost the opposite. "X destroyed everything, and everyone I cared about..."

Sepora listened and felt like he needed help, she was going to help him. She felt so much attraction towards him. "I followed him to the beast wars..." All this seemed so unreal to Sepora, she was speechless, and he didn't even finish yet. "I was a Maximal and he was a Predacon. Predacon are evil and kill for the fun, Maximals try to do good, I guess..."

"Follow my signs, I left Rampage a while ago. Now it's time to leave you. Do know you are both in the same city. Don't make the same mistake."

"And now I'm here." He felt like he was talking forever. "I just found out he's in this city too!" He nearly screamed.

"Uh, oh." Sepora said barely above a whisper.

Rampage and Ebony had been watching television when she started to doze off, leaning against him without noticing as she fell into a deep sleep.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer while making himself comfortable.

He had this feeling that something was coming, something or someone. Something familiar.

Hopefully it wouldn't endanger Ebony's life or his.

Primus was being difficult in his opinion! But everything was starting to add up and make sense now.

The brown haired girl shifted with her head onto his chest with a quiet moan, wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to get warm. Once Rampage placed the blanket he had been using as a pillow over the both of them she relaxed a bit more.

When she awoke, he was asleep. Ebony couldn't help but stare at him, he looked so peaceful for such a tough guy. She prayed to God that her living with him wouldn't be difficult.

'Just as long as no aliens randomly pop up, I'm good.' She moved up and hesitantly placed a kiss on his lips.

The next morning he woke up with her face buried in his bare neck, her arms around his shoulders. A blush crept onto his cheeks as he tried to pry her off of him so he could get up.

It was to be a stormy day, no rain, just a gentle thunder to be rumbling in the sky. Rampage loved days like this when he was on earth in the beast wars. Perhaps when Ebony was to awaken the two could go out for a walk?

"Well..." There was an odd silence, that was making Depth Charge seem uneasy. "Sepora?"

"Hold on." She held her hand up, telling him to stop. "I need to re-collect my thoughts, this all seems a little out of the ordinary. Why are you here than? Because, this guy Primus told you to?"

"Primus is like our god. I guess you could say. For some reason he thinks that Rampage can change, and is giving us both one last chance to improve ourselves."

"So basically so you won't rot in Hell?"

"Yes in the pit. Or the inferno. Well those our are words for it. But yes."

"What did you do that was so bad, to almost go to Hell?"

Depth Charge took a huge sigh. He honestly really didn't know. "I-I don't know. I can only guess. My guess would be, that I was selfish. I want to kill, just as X wanted. Though I wanted to kill the killer!"

"So than why are you explaining this to me than?" Sepora didn't want to shove this man aside, and into the garbage. But she knew she needed someone to care about, well her too.

"Primus wants me to take care of a female...I thi-believe that is you."

Sepora leaned on to Depth Charge to place a kiss on his lips, but as DC sat there, he put a ton of pressure of his wrists, as he moved them back he flopped on the bed; with Sepora on top of him. Which was not what she planned.

She eyed him and smirked, "that was smooth. I assume you planned that."

"No," he replied as lied there, "I like to be in control." He winked, "that was on accident."

An hour passed, and Sepora did believe in love at first sight. But she knew to not fall in love, but she had a special bond with this creature, not even a human. "I will help you, if you help me." She smiled.

_"I don't know what she needs help with, but I will."_ He thought to himself. As they were cuddling, somewhat Depth Charge cuddling? He never thought he'd do such a thing. But he felt bonded as needed to show it. He was a human after all, and humans needed to show their affection.

After falling asleep for a long time, they were awaken from a crack of thunder. "He's here!" Depth Charge yelled.

"Something is telling me to be here…" Rampage stood, ready to attack if need be. Ebony, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure what to do so stood with her back to the wall.

This feeling of something familiar became stronger as the thunder echoed through the dark sky.

　　　Sepora felt like she was almost dragged along, she didn't oppose to stay at her apartment or anything but she wasn't coming on her own will...too much. She was gently being pushed by Depth Charge. "Well is he still dangerous!?" Sepora shouted as they managed to get into Rampage's 'apartment' building. Wandering the halls, it seemed like no one lived there, almost.  
　　　　  
　　　　"I don't know. Don't worry, stay beside me." He shoved her to his right side.  
　　　　  
　　　　"You aren't going to do anything stupid are you?" She asked as she assumed they were getting closer, since he was literally running down the hall.  
　　　　  
　　　　"Of course not." He mumbled sarcastically.

Rampage grabbed Ebony and pulled her against him as he saw the other two approach, "You!"

He saw Depth Charge and was surprisingly calm, "You here to kill me again? Primus failed to mention that you'd be here."

Ebony looked up at Rampage, "Who-who is the girl?"

"No idea."

　　　　Sepora looked at Depth Charge "That's X?"  
　　　　  
　　　　Rampage smirked and replied, "It's Rampage now. Darling."  
　　　　  
　　　　Sepora almost got a chill down her spine as X-Rampage spoke to her. She looked up at DC who looked like he was about to leap on top of him. "Primus needs to be more specific from now on. Doesn't he?"  
　　　　  
　　　　"So wait, why are we here than? I thought you both need to start over?" Sepora looked at Ebony, the two females were utterly confused. And you could tell that neither of them knew what to say to one another.  
　　　　  
　　　　Sepora looked up at Rampage, he looked like he was a murderer. A bad boy, but than again so did Depth Charge. Even know he claimed to be a good guy. A maximal.

Rampage stood in a fighting stance after gently pushing Ebony behind him.

"I thought you two were supposed to make peace?"

"You might want to keep your little female companion out of the way."

Without warning he took out a pocket knife and lunged towards Depth Charge, aiming at his chest-

-Only to stab Sepora through her shoulder after she jumped in the way.

Depth Charge, out of anger stood in front of Sepora and grabbed Ebony around her neck, forcing her arms behind her back with one hand. Twisted wrists were never a good thing for a human, especially when one made a loud crack.

"N-no! Let her go!"

"X actually give a shit about somebody?"

"Just let her go… your femme jumped in the way, not my fault."

"A human's neck is easy to snap…"

Sepora, in tears spoke in an attempt to stop everything, "Stop fighting… please! This isn't helping my state of mind right now!"

Depth Charge, upon hearing Sepora, threw Ebony to the ground and ran to her.

"F-fuckin man whore!" Ebony was cussing Depth Charge for twisting her wrists and giving her a huge scrap on her arm from being pushed down, "Fuckin-! Rampage-!"

"They need to go to a medic…"

"Hospital."

"Hospital!"

Ebony was almost screaming. Torn muscles in her left arm and her right wrist was more than twisted, "I think it's b-broke and she-," she pointed to Sepora, "needs to get a doctor to take the knife out without causing more d-damage!"

"Hospital, ha!　 I'll take it out." Rampage thought it could be on of his good deeds, and Depth Charge caught onto it. Maybe if he helped Ebony, and Rampage helped Sepora it'd be good deeds for them. Than again, just helping anyone is a good deed.  
　　　　  
　　　　"How are you going to fix her problem?" Sepora was referring to Ebony's perhaps broken arm. "I say hospital. Don't cause more damage to us!"  
　　　　  
　　　　Depth Charge looked at Rampage, working together? This was going to be a difficult challenge for both of them. But Depth Charge thought of something, Rampage could heal himself, at least on Omicron and during the beast wars he could. 'So more than likely he can now too...' DC thought.

　　　　Depth Charge looked at Sepora, as Ebony was talking to Rampage, more like yelling that she was in pain. "Why did you risk yourself for me? Foolish mistake, now look what happened to you."  
　　　　  
　　　　Sepora was unable to think right because of the pain. She didn't want to say anything, she just want the fucking knife out of her shoulder.

Ebony cradled her broken wrist as she sat down on the sidewalk, muttering repeatedly of her pain and grumbling about crazed aliens and their alien god.

"I always get into interesting situations. Why God? Whyyyyy?"

Rampage turned to see his female rocking back and forth in tears, "You…alright?"

"Alright? Alright?! My wrist is snapped in half! She has a knife in her upper chest!"

Rampage actually flinched upon hearing her yell at him, "I-I'm sorry."

"N-no, I don't mean to yell. It just hearts!!!"

Sepora sniffled and looked up at Depth Charge, "I told you before. I live to help people. I've never cared about myself." She ripped the knife out of her arm and threw it to the ground. She instantly applied pressure to the area in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

　　　Depth Charge knew that he should try to ask Rampage to heal them. If he even still could. "Would you like Rampage to try to heal you?" Depth Charge couldn't believe the words he was saying from his mouth. He didn't think he could say all those words together, to form a sentence. Rampage helping people?! Ha hardly!  
　　　　  
　　　　Sepora didn't answer, she couldn't think they started to walk. Though after numerous time of asking if, she wanted to be carried. Finally after the fourth time, Sepora said yes. Her arms were almost glued to her shoulder.  
　　　　  
　　　　Rampage made a comment, though both, Sepora and DC ignored it. The hospital was less than ten blocks away both girls said. Ebony was getting fed up, as they were almost two blocks away; Sepora was going crazy, yelling, kicking and screaming!  
　　　　  
　　　　"No. I thought you were kidding!"  
　　　　  
　　　　"Kidding about going to the hospital?" Ebony asked sarcastically, Rampage raised an eyebrow.  
　　　　  
　　　　"Control her, fins!"  
　　　　  
　　　　"I'm trying." Depth Charge snarled as he grabbed her unwounded shoulder

"Please don't take me there!"

"Why not?!"

"Just don't want to!" She was crying now.

Rampage and Ebony rolled their eyes, gosh this girl was weird.

"Hospitals tend to judge people like me! I don't wanna be accused of trying to kill myself again! Even if it was true…"

　　　Ebony was loosing her patience, she just lost it, "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL HAVE RAMPAGE STAB YOU AGAIN! SOOOO KNOCK IT OFF!"  
　　　　  
　　　　She was pretty sure that she scared the hell out of everyone. She looked up, and it was quiet, everyone stopped walking. Sepora just looked down at the ground, she didn't think this girl, Ebony would just yell like that.  
　　　　  
　　　　Depth Charge looked at Rampage, than down at Ebony. "Control her." He grumbled, as he still had Ebony in his arms, carrying her.  
　　　　  
　　　　"Don't worry about her, worry about her." Rampage pointed to Sepora.  
　　　　  
　　　　Sepora decided to calm down, well more like Depth Charge almost ordered her too. He said he didn't do well with screaming females in his arms. And everything was going to be alright.  
　　　　  
　　　　She had to trust him. Besides...they were there!

Once in the hospital, Sepora was taken one way, Ebony another.

Just as Sepora had said, she had been given accusing looks and Depth Charge was forced to wait in the waiting room with Rampage of all people.

"Said Ebony might need a metal plate around her wrist, going to have to do surgery. Thanks a lot, fins."

"I'm not even going there with you."

The two sat in silence for a while before one brought up the subject of Primus and him trying to get the two to be friends.

"This… really isn't going to work."

"We'll have to _make_ it work so we won't be damned."

They both agreed to try and look after each other, which wasn't going to make either of them happy.

Now that that was cleared up, the two started thinking of the females they were with.

Rampage was never a romance person but he had a thing for this girl, Ebony. She was gorgeous, nice, loving, sweet, nothing like the femmes on Cybertron.

　　　Depth Charge, back in his day he was a player, and would play women. But he had settled down, but he tried not to think of that, because of X. But he had one true love, all the other's were just femme whores.  
　　　　  
　　　　"Aww, is fins falling in love all over again? Careful, what happened last time."  
　　　　  
　　　　Depth Charge looked at Rampage, almost about to jump on top of him. "Careful, X. Like, you said; I did just harm the female your _attracted_ to." He smiled evilly.  
　　　　  
　　　　Though Rampage returned the smile, "As did **I**!"  
　　　　  
　　　　Sepora's doctor came back to tell Depth Charge, that she would recover just fine. Nothing to major. They were just going to stop the bleeding, and in a little bit he could go back and see her.

Ebony's doctor came out and led Rampage to the room where she was.

He opened the door and allowed him to walk in before closing it, leaving the two alone.

Ebony saw Rampage's eyes light up as he slowly walked in.

"Rampage?"

"This place! I didn't know humans had torture chambers!"

Ebony raised an eyebrow, "It's an operating room, you nut."

"So that's what you humans call them! I need to remember that."

　　　Rampage was observing all the tools, that were still there. A nurse was coming in and out to grab them. "Ooooh, look at these. All the fun I could have had back on Omicron. I may just have to steal some o-"  
　　　　  
　　　　"Uh, no. Please don't." She looked, and saw him shuffling around the drawers and cabinets looking for more tools. She had a feeling if he actually found something...it was NOT going to be good.  
　　　　  
　　　　Depth Charge finally went back to see Sepora, and he wanted to try to give her something a 'hug'.　 He had never given a human a hug, and he was scared he would crush her or something.  
　　　　  
　　　　"Your not a mech anymore. You're not going to crush me." Sepora smirked.  
　　　　  
　　　　"Oh...yeah." He looked down at the ground, this bad ass looking guy doesn't look like he would give anyone a hug. "You're alright though?"  
　　　　  
　　　　"Uh, yeah. I'm glad that your here."  
　　　　  
　　　　Depth Charge left the room, because he really didn't know what to say, and the nurse was asking questions about if she felt anymore pain, and junk like that.  
　　　　  
　　　　Rampage and Depth Charge both walked out to the waiting room/lobby. The maniac ex-Predacon had a huuugge smile on his face.  
　　　　  
　　　　"What's your problem?" Dc asked, almost not wanting to answer.

"Problem? There is no problem, old friend!"

"Whatever." He sat down but looked back up at Rampage, "Primus wanted us to both find females, correct? Other than the two that we know of are there any other tests for us to complete?"

"Hm, Primus teaches lessons that usually have more than two tests." He replied.

"Like it or not, we have to work…together…now."

"Unfortunately."

Ebony walked out soon after this conversation and, to her surprise, received a hug from Rampage.

She sat down beside him, rubbing the cast that covered her broken wrist, "I need to apologize to Sepora, for yelling at her earlier."

About that time a doctor came out and spoke to Depth Charge, "She can leave since she seems desperate to get out of this place."

　　　　Ebony looked down and thought of something, after this what was going to happen? Rampage didn't need to help her out anymore, after all he probably was just drunk, or high or something. After the hospital, she was just going to walk off, and try to find somewhere else to go.  
　　　　  
　　　　"These humans have torture chambers!" X nearly yelled with excitement.  
　　　　  
　　　　Ebony heard that as she walked over to Sepora's room, smirking and shaking her head. "He's so cute, and a bad boy. Hmm, just the way I like them..." She said to herself, as she nearly ran into Sepora.  
　　　　  
　　　　"Ooof!"  
　　　　  
　　　　"Aaack."  
　　　　  
　　　　"Woah, deja Vu, I ran into Depth Charge, just like this, well minus the hospital." Sepora giggled. "What's up? The door is the other way! Let's go, let's go. I wanna leave."  
　　　　  
　　　　"Ohh yeah I know. I just wanna say; I'm sorry for yelling at you. Forgive me?"  
　　　　  
　　　　"Of course, I'd give you a hug, but I don't want to hurt you, and my shoulder is still in a bit of pain. Even though I got a bunch of painkillers."  
　　　　  
　　　　The two began to walk back to the waiting room when they heard. "Torture chamber." And, "Kill everyone." in the same sentence, though they missed the rest of, who they assumed Rampage's comment, but they had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.  
　　　　  
　　　　"Your man is going crazy. And goodness, he's good with a knife. I guess he's had lots of practice." Sepora laughed as they hurried to the yelling.  
　　　　  
　　　　"Heh, uhh, yeah. Your boyfriend sure knows how to attack a female. Watch out for that." Ebony sarcastically responded.  
　　　　  
　　　　_"One deed down, they have many more to complete. There humans side's will not completely take over their true self. They'll have to figure out who they really are. The past will creep upon to the present."_


End file.
